History lesson
by jibber59
Summary: Just when you think everything has been figured out, revelations threaten to turn life upside down - again. ATF universe.
1. Chapter 1

_This quite literally came to me as a dream, and I had to write it, even though I had some doubts. Definitely a variation on some of the pre-ATF history, but I don't think it is **too** far out of character - at least not for the Seven. Hope you like the spin. _

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

He walked down the hall to the common area of the cafeteria, picking up a ginger ale and apple in an effort to look like he had come there for that reason, and that alone. Making his way to a table in the corner he casually took a route leading him past the recycling spot, where he dropped the paper he'd been carrying into the paper receptacle. He sat down and opened his drink, nearly spilling it when Vin spoke from behind.

"Most people bring the paper to the table with them Ezra. Leave it to you to do things different."

"I realized there was nothing left of interest in the edition, so there seemed no purpose in holding on to it. Had I known you would be interested, I certainly would have passed it along to you."

"Nah, the glimpse I got of it was enough to know it wouldn't be much use to me. Still working on mastering reading in English. I think German might be a bit of a stretch. That did say Berlin on the top, right?"

The fact he had been unaware of being watched was almost as disturbing as the fact Vin had noted so many details. "I find it advantageous to continue to hone my linguistic skills by, on occasion, picking up the appropriate publication. That little shop on Blake St. carries several foreign editions." He sipped at his drink, trying to determine if Vin was merely curious, or if there was more to his observation.

"I guess that makes sense. Wish I had your gift for that. Picking up languages like you do. Weren't you looking at a French paper a couple months ago?"

Ezra could feel the tension headache he'd been developing begin to fade. He opted to ignore the question and focus on the other comment. "You have your own impressive and unique skill sets. Few people could hope to read a trail the way you do. Or hit a target with such precision."

A small shrug both acknowledged and dismissed the compliment. "Neither of which is a talent that comes up casually in social conversation."

"True, they are not the ideal subjects for opening comments at a cocktail party, but as that is a situation you make a concerted effort to avoid, I fail to see the problem."

"No problem Ezra. Just conversation." Vin took a closer look at his friend, noticing just the faintest hint of tension around his eyes. "You feeling ok? You look like you're getting one of those headaches of yours."

That was a perfect opening to redirect the conversation, and Ezra leapt on it. "I have been reviewing the undercover profile prepared by our colleagues at the DEA for our upcoming joint venture. I cannot say I am impressed with the character they have created for me."

"Well, he lacks the usual class and flare you try to put into the roles, but I'm pretty sure they know the case Ez. Been working it for a while now, so they have the background in place. Don't stress on it. If there is so much as a missing cross on a "T" Chris won't sign off on it."

"Yes, I am sure there is nothing I need concern myself with. Shall we proceed to the briefing."

The two men stood, making their way to the elevator and back to work. Ezra watched out of the corner of his eye as the cleaning staff emptied the recycling bins, removing any further chance the newspaper would be discovered.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"We've been on this guy for seven months. Seven months! And 3 weeks after we bring in your team, the case gets blown out of the water."

DEA deputy chief Nesmith was pacing at an alarming rate in Judge Travis's office. The retired court officer sat calmly in his chair, allowing the rant to continue. He knew there was nothing his team had done wrong, and more importantly, he knew Nesmith was fully aware of that as well. He also knew that sometimes there was nothing better than a good rant to get out frustration and eventually allow someone to calm down enough to view things rationally again. So, he sipped away at his coffee, letting the performance go on for a few more minutes. When it finally seemed to be coming to an end, he leaned forward to reenter the conversation.

"While I admit it wasn't the conclusion anyone was hoping for, you can't say it was the worst way things could have happened. Your drug kingpin is dead, along with some of his top men, and the organization appears to be in shambles."

"They'll regroup, and we'll have to start this all over again."

Travis recognized that frustration. He'd heard and experienced it himself all to often. One operation, be it guns, drugs, prostitution or any other criminal venture, brought down, only to have the territory taken over by the next gang of hoods. It seemed the treated the symptoms without ever getting at the cause.

"You know that would have happened regardless. But Devlin was a royal son-of-a-bitch, so anything that takes him out of play has got to be a step up."

"Wish I could agree with you on that. Think about it. What kind of sociopath kills a man like Devlin? And does it in such an overpowering manner? That's just begging for trouble."

It was a reasonable concern. Taking out a drug lord in any circumstance was a risky move. Doing so with a car bomb during a buy was certifiably insane.

"We were just damn lucky none of our men were on the scene."

Travis nodded. He'd had the same thought, and the accompanying overwhelming sense of gratitude, several times since this all happened. "Are you investigating rival dealers to see if one of them gave our guys the phony lead?"

Ezra and Vin, along with two DEA men were supposed to have been part of that buy. The DEA handlers, along Chris and the rest of the team were set to be nearby, hoping this was going to the be deal that would seal the case for them. There should have been enough contraband on the scene to collapse not just Devlin's operation, but the gun dealers who were swapping weapons and cash for the shipment. Barely an hour before, Standish was called to say the location had been changed because they'd had word the cops were onto them. The irony of the warning had amused them all, until word came to them of the explosion that not only blew up Devlin's car, but ignited the ammo in the nearby truck. Six suspects dead, six more injured, and the case blown into has many pieces as the vehicle had been.

"It's one possibility we are looking at, amongst others."

"Ezra said he thought it was Devlin himself, although that seems unlikely."

"And the call wasn't recorded because of the possibility of monitoring devices. Damned convenient."

Travis sighed. "Don't start again. We both know Ezra had nothing to do with this. I don't know where the leak was and to be honest, I am finding it a little difficult to care. Whoever faked that call saved us both a lot of grief, in every sense of the phrase."

Nesmith nodded, picking up his coat and briefcase. "Send me their reports as soon as you can, will you? We're gonna have a lot of questions to answer on this, and the more prepared we are, the better."

Standing to see the man out Travis gave him a long stare. "You do know Ezra had nothing to do with it, don't you?"

"As much as it would be a helluva lot easy to go that route, yeah, I know it."

Closing the door Travis let out a grateful sigh. One less battle to fight was always a relief, and when Team Seven was involved, it was even more welcomed. He reached over to make a call, then decided this was a message he'd prefer to deliver in person and headed down to Larabee's office.

All conversation stopped the moment he walked in, and knowing how anxious they were, he cut to the chase.

"Nesmith just left my office." He could see the tension on six of the faces watching him. The seventh, the one with the most on the line, looked as calm and cool as ever. What he wouldn't give to have that solid a poker face. "They have no idea who sent you guys on a wild goose chase and doubt they can figure it out. Best guess has it as outside interests trying to muddy the waters. Nobody, at any level, in any agency, believes it to be a leak or an inside job."

"You sure? He's not playing you, is he?" Buck hoped this was over.

"I've known Dennis for a long time. He wasn't lying to me. As happy as he'd be to have an answer, he wants the honest one, not the easy one."

"What a wonderfully refreshing concept." Ezra's voice didn't betray the emotions churning within. It would not have been the first time he'd been made to take the fall, although it had been some time since most people voiced their belief in the less than complimentary stories that had circulated in the past.

"Well, they still want to have statements from all of you, so get those reports on my desk before you head out of here." He turned to leave and was surprised to find his path blocked by Chris.

"We know you went to bat for us up there, Judge. Wanted to say thanks."

"I believe that is a speech I should be giving. I have no doubt my honesty and reputation were called into question, and I am equally certain that a man of your character would have been quick to come to my defense."

Travis looked back, surprised to see the poker face gone and that genuine gratitude had taken its place. "Would have, but I didn't need to. The days that people assume the worst of you are pretty much passed Standish. You really need to start believing that." He closed the door as he left.

Ezra went back to his seat and back to the report he was finishing. He was grateful for the words that had been spoken and knew how quickly the would be retracted if anyone had heard the phone call he had made the night before.

 _"_ _While I appreciate the warning that was given, I would be greatly obliged if in the future you refrained from using someone whose voice I recognize, so that I was not required to lie to my friends and colleagues. Better yet, I would suggest that you limit your projects to situations that do not involve me at all."_

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _tbc_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Postcard from your mother Ezra? That doesn't seem like her. Especially sending it here." JD dropped the card on Ezra's desk, along with some more typical office mail.

Curiosity and concern mixed on the agent's face. "No, it does not." He reached for the card with a degree of trepidation, hoping it wasn't being noticed. "Although it is entirely possible that she has misplaced her address book, and this is her way of contacting me." Without anyone getting his home address at the same time.

JD shrugged. "Maybe. Don't worry, I didn't read it Ez. I know how you like your privacy."

"Fear not. I doubt very much she would put anything of consequence into such a public conveyance."

"Yeah, she would have more sense than that. Buck brags something fierce whenever he writes one. Think he does it so someone will see. Wants the mailman to be envious I guess."

Ezra smiled noncommittally as he glanced at the back. " _Staying on in Lisbon at estate of a successful business acquaintance. We will have to postpone our plans. Love, mother."_

"Everything all right Ezra?" Josiah and Vin had both paused in front of his desk, noticing the look of concern on his face.

"What, this? This is nothing. Mother is merely altering her plans, again, to suit her business dealings. Nothing more than I am used to, I assure you."

"By postcard? Kind of old school, isn't it?"

"One of the very few things that our fearless leader and my mother have in common is a distinct and passionate dislike of all things technological. A missive such as this serves the purpose of updating me on her activities while at the same time allowing her to state that she stays in touch with me in a traditional fashion."

Vin bit back the comment that was on his mind, knowing it would only inspire Ezra to leap to her defense. He deserved better but saying that would serve no purpose.

"OK children, if you are all done with your morning chatter, we have work to do." Chris didn't look particularly happy about it. "You guys remember Nesmith?"

"Wasn't he the DEA contact a few months back on the Devlin case?" JD offered.

Chris' glance automatically drifted to Ezra, and they all took note. "Yup. He's going to be coming by any minute now. Apparently, there is something new on the case."

"Anything we need to be concerned about?" Vin asked, knowing however worried Ezra might be, he would never ask on his own behalf.

"Not as far as I can tell. He didn't seem angry or upset." He didn't bother to add that past experience had taught him that wasn't always a valid indicator of things to come.

"Well," Josiah smiled, "that's a pleasant change of pace."

They went back to their morning routines of review and preparation until a light tap on the door about 10 minutes later interrupted the process.

"Larabee, good to see you again. And the rest of you."

"We'd say likewise but have to admit you've got everyone a bit anxious about the visit."

The DEA man chuckled slightly. "Yes, I suppose I should have expected that and let you know this was more a courtesy call than an official visit. Wanted to let you know in person that we've closed the investigation on the Devlin case."

"Figure out what went wrong?" The fact a conclusion had been reached with no apparent finger-pointing being done was an encouraging development, and Chris felt himself relaxing for the first time since he got Nesmith's message."

"Pretty certain. Doubt we are going to be making an arrest in the near future, but at least we've eliminated the concerns about a leak within our department. Or yours."

Nathan drew the only logical conclusion. "One of Devlin's people turn on him?"

"Indirectly."

Nesmith perched on the edge of a desk, eyeing the coffee pot in the corner of the room. Being closest, Buck poured a cup and delivered it with his standard warning. "Hope you have a strong stomach."

"If I can drink DEA coffee this should be a breeze." His eyes widened as he took a sip and choked back a cough. "Good Lord – what is this?"

"No one has dared to have it analyzed for fear the building may be quarantined as a result." Ezra answered as he reached into his drawer for several packets of sugar, tossing them over. "This may make it slightly more palatable, although it will do nothing for the toxicity level."

After using all the sugar, a tentative sip followed. The reaction was slightly less drastic, and Nesmith was able to continue his explanation.

"Far as we can determine, it was an inside job. Pretty sure we know who arranged for the bomb to be on scene, although we aren't entirely clear on the motive."

"Isn't it usually about money or position for these guys." JD asked.

"That would be the first guess, but it doesn't add up. Near as we can determine, Calavicci brought the bomb to the site for the meeting. Given the fact we picked him up in pieces, we have to figure he was either suicidal, or didn't know he was the carrier."

Chris leaned back in his seat, working over the details. "And if he'd been the target, there were easier places to take him out. This way did a lot more damage to the operation."

"More than damage. It pretty much dismantled it. The upper echelon of the organization was there, and without that power base, things have disintegrated in a big way. Not to say others aren't moving in on the territory, but this put a major dent in the drug and prostitution rackets in the area. It was kind of a domino effect, the way the various aspects of the business crumbled. There've been a slew of arrests on dealers, pimps, smugglers. Even broke a human trafficking ring and were able to rescue about a half-dozen runaways before they became sex slaves."

That was the kind of result that brought smiles to them all. Nesmith set down the coffee cup with another grimace. "How do you drink that every day?"

"Keeps us mean." Buck explained.

"It would. The only thing we haven't figured out in all of this is why you guys were lured away from the scene."

Nathan thought it seemed obvious. "I would assume they'd want to avoid taking out any law enforcement people, especially the numbers that would have been involved. That would bring a lot more heat to the investigation than an internal gang war did."

"There is a slight flaw in your scenario. How did they know we were law enforcement?" Ezra looked at Nesmith, who nodded.

"Exactly. Nothing says your cover was blown, so why not take out as many members of the operation as was possible. If we could find this damned mystery woman Calavicci was involved with that would be the first of a long list of questions for her."

"Woman?" Buck interest ratcheted up a notch.

"Steady there Romeo. From the sound of things, I don't think she's someone you'd want to be involved with."

"Even if she does pass your only prerequisites of female and breathing." JD added to Josiah's warning.

"No, she definitely is not your type Wilmington, unless you have an interest in dating international assassins."

Ezra was glad he was seated, and that all eyes had snapped back to Nesmith. He had been completely unprepared for the revelation and was certain his teammates would have noted the reaction had their attention not been diverted.

"A lady assassin?" JD gawked before turning to grin a Buck. "Now that might be too much for even you to handle."

"Are you suggesting that the woman the tabloid press has labeled the Black Widow was in some way involved in this."

Nesmith stared at Josiah. "You are familiar with her work?"

"I'm a profiler. It is my job to be familiar with people of her ilk. That sadly makes me quite well versed in the habits and manners of a great number of serial killers, whether their motivation is mercenary or maniacal. Or in many cases, both. The number of females on the list is severely limited, and based on what I know, the others don't suit the situation."

"Care to educate the rest of us?"

"There isn't really a lot to share Vin. The woman in question is an enigma in the world of law enforcement. It has only been in the last few years that the people who decide such things came to the conclusion that she even exists. Prior to computers linking the cases, most of her kills were viewed as independent offences. The epithet of Black Widow, while dramatic, is inaccurate. That creature kills her mate, not a trait common to this human predator."

Nesmith interrupted the lesson. "Not until this case at least. It looks like she got close enough to plant this bomb by taking up with Calavicci. Information says she'd been in his company for a few weeks before this happened. She hasn't been seen since."

There was another explanation for that. "Any chance she was at the explosion?"

"Doubtful. No trace evidence to indicate there were any women on the scene."

"Why," Ezra stopped to clear his throat. "Why do you assume the mystery companion is this Black Widow character?"

"All Interpol has ever had was a very broad general description, but the lady fits it. So does the M.O. The Widow only ever takes out scum. In the four cases they are sure of, and a half dozen more where she's a strong suspect, there has never been a hit that hasn't been someone who's death was quietly applauded in law enforcement circles."

"Sounds more like an avenging angel than a black widow."

The same thought had occurred to all of them. "Doesn't make her any less guilty." Chris reminded them. "Maybe a bit less psychotic."

Josiah was pondering the case history he had read on this woman. "Or maybe more so. Think about. What kind of person spends her life in the shadows hunting and killing criminals?"

"A cop?" Buck answered with a grin.

Chris glared ineffectively before turning his attention back to an early comment. "If you know it's her, why are you saying there won't be an arrest?"

"I can give you the unofficial reason first, and it's not one I'm especially proud of. Dunne isn't the first to call her an avenging angel. She's always been meticulous about ensuring no one else gets hurt when she targets her victims. Clean shots, remote locations, poisons. This is the first bombing, that they know of. All very well planned. Frankly, most of the higher ups in law enforcement are tacitly willing to look the other way in her case. The official version is a little less self-incriminating. We don't know that she did this, only suspect it. We have no clue where to find her. Nobody had information she was even in the states. Ask five agencies where she is, and you'll get five different answers. Closest to certain we have is that she's been in France, Germany and Switzerland in the last year."

"And this is based on killings in those locations?"

"Two out of three Standish. Far was we know, if Switzerland is accurate, it must have been a skiing trip."

Vin kept his face neutral as he looked over to Ezra. There was the faintest hint of tension on his face. Nothing an outsider would notice, but obvious to someone who knew him well. He couldn't for the life of him account for what might be making his friend anxious. At the same time, he was noticing a sensation of his own that told him something was darting about in his subconscious, refusing to be pinned down.

Chris spoke again, bringing Vin back to the present. "Just out of curiosity, and because I'm sure Buck is wondering, what kind of description do you have for her?"

"Like I said, damned vague. Between 40 and 60 years old, 5'5" to 5'97", about 125 to 140 pounds. Hair colour changes on a regular basis. Only common words in the descriptions are strikingly attractive and thoroughly charming."

"Well that narrows it down." Nathan grinned.

Nesmith stood, pushing away the cup that still held most of his coffee. "I figured since I was going to be in the area, I owed it to you men to deliver the update in person. And to thank you again for your help. Things didn't go down the way we'd planned on the job, but that was nobody's fault. I hope we have the chance to work together again."

He shook hands with each as he headed for the door. "One last question." Chris took a small step to block the path. "Any idea where this 'Widow' is at the moment?"

"If you want to believe the rumour mill, Portugal. Good day gentlemen."

The door closed, and the room went quiet for a minute. Buck stood, picking up the abandoned coffee cup as he made his way over to the machine to get himself another fix. "Well, that was a turn of events I never expected to see. Still, good to know it's over with."

"Funny how that works." JD said. "You don't hear a word or a name in ages, then suddenly it is popping up all over. I can't remember hearing anything about Portugal in – well forever. But today Ezra gets a postcard from his ma there, and then Nesmith mentions it as well."

Vin almost dropped the files he was moving as the pieces fell into place. He hoped no one had noticed, but a quick look at the stricken reaction on Ezra's face told him he'd been observed. Chris saw the interaction, and tried to figure out the reason. Something had Ezra worried. No, more than that. He played back the last few minutes in his head, noticing this time when Ezra had gone quiet and tense. Chris's eyes went cold and he developed the same furrowed brow he always got when he was coming to a realization that he really didn't want to have.

Oblivious to the scene playing out behind them, the others set about returning to their abandoned work. JD couldn't resist getting a few digs in at their resident Lothario.

"What about it, Buck? You think you could go after this Black Widow lady and live to tell the tale?"

"She might be a bit old for my taste, but I'm sure she would easily fall victim to my legendary animal magnetism."

"Sounds more like she'd be the animal here." Nathan got in on the discussion. "You might be a bit old for a cougar to go after though. Maybe we should send JD?"

"Nah, this would be a job for an undercover expert."

"Shut up JD." Vin's voice was quiet, but the tone bordered on threatening, and the young man turned in surprise.

"Well I'm sure you could do it just as well Vin."

"Drop it – now."

Buck stood up and moved quickly to Vin's desk. "Don't know what got you riled so fast, but damn sure it ain't his fault."

"No. It is mine. A misguided and unnecessary attempt to protect me, and shield my feelings. I assure you, the barricades around them is more than sufficient for such bantering."

"What the hell are you talking about Ezra?" Buck was lost between confusion and anger, not a place he liked to be. He was ignored.

There are few things harder to do than ask a question when you know the answer and at the same time, desperately do not want to hear the answer. Vin asked it anyway. "Wasn't just some weird coincidence, was it? France. Germany. Anything we should know about in Portugal?"

"Not that I am aware of, and as she is staying on there, I can only assume she has not completed whatever project she is working on."

Chris lost it. "Son of a bitch Ezra. You knew? You've known all along?"

"Known? With proof or evidence? No. Thank God, I have never been put in that position. Please don't ask me what I would do if that changed, as I do not have an answer."

Chris insisted on an answer. "But you knew?"

He got the smallest of shrugs for a response. "I surmised."

"Of all the god-damned, jack-assed, fucked-up stunts you have ever pulled, this is so far ahead of the rest they don't even count anymore."

Buck had watched the conversation between Chris and Ezra like a tennis match, his head swiveling with each comment. "Would someone care to explain to me what the hell you are two talking about?"

"I believe I will leave that to Mr. Larabee to explain. I haven't the stomach for it."

"Oh no you don't. You are not walking out on this and leaving us high and dry. We need – we deserve – some answers."

Ezra didn't look up as he gatherer a few items from his desk and retrieved his jacket. "I agree. I just need a bit of time to collect myself. For what it may be worth to you, and I doubt it is worth much at this juncture, I give you my word that I will be at the location of your choosing this evening to answer, in as much detail as I can, any and all of your questions. Please grant me these few hours to come to terms with this."

"You know what will happen to you if you make me regret this."

In one of the hardest acts of his life, Ezra raised his head to meet Chris' intense stare. "I do, and you won't." He walked quickly to the door, unable to risk making eye contact with anyone else. Without turning back, he made a final statement. "You may not believe me, as there is little reason that you should, but I can assure you I had a plan in place to guarantee none of you would ever be tainted by any of this. No matter the cost, I would not have allowed that to happen, and will not let it happen now." He pulled the door closed behind him.

Chris turned his glare to Vin. "You knew she was in those places and didn't say anything."

"Back off Chris. I only put it together a few seconds before you did, so this isn't on me. We all knew. He didn't exactly keep her travels a secret, even though he never went into details about why. Guess sharing her business plans might have been a bit awkward."

Buck was about to let loose with another expletive or two when the pieces fell into place. "Maude? We've been talking about Maude this whole time? Nesmith was talking about Maude?"

Josiah sat numbly at his desk, slowly processing the scene that had played out before him. Yes, vague as it was, the description did fit. As did the travel itinerary. But that couldn't be enough. "No. It simply isn't possible. We've met the woman and now we are supposed to believe she is some kind of cold-blooded killer?"

"Well, the cold-blooded part I can believe." Nathan was equally dumbfounded by the revelations. "But this – this is just not real."

JD provided another card for the deck. "She protected Ezra. All of us. She made the warning call that kept us clear of that bomb."

"More likely had someone else to it, but yeah, she was looking out for him." It was the only redeeming feature Chris could giver her credit for right now.

The clock ticked seconds into minutes and those stretched out in silence as they began to sort out the morning's revelation.

"Go home." Chris's order broke their contemplations. "I'll talk to Ezra tonight at the ranch and figure out what needs to be done."

"No. We talk to him." As much as he wasn't able to wrap his mind around all the facts, Vin knew in his heart that Ezra was, in his own way, every bit as much of a victim in this as anyone was. Chris might not be able to see that right now, and the levels of hell he might release in retribution would likely shatter the man. Vin wasn't going to let that happen.

JD stood next. "Vin's right Chris. I don't know if we are still gonna be a team tomorrow, but right now we are, and we don't walk away from a member in trouble. Whatever kind of trouble that might be. You're the one who keeps telling us that."

"Kid's got you there, cowboy." There might have been just a ghost of a smirk under Buck's moustache.

He watched the faces of his team. Each had the same determined look, the same ready to fight attitude clearly displayed. He paused when he got to Nathan.

"Yeah," the healer gave a faint grin. "he drives me crazy, and there have been more times than I can count that I would have been happy to turf him out on the street and kick his ass on the way, but that's kind of what being a family is about – isn't it?"

"I still say go home. Take some time to think about what all this might mean, especially if you hold with the plan to stand behind him." He knew without having to be told that each man would do just that - defend Ezra to the bitter end. And that he would be right there with them. He pulled out his phone and beginning texting his message before looking up again. "We meet at the ranch at 7:00."

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _ **tbc**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra drove his car up the long drive to the ranch house. He could see he was the last to arrive, as he'd planned. This was a story that would be told only once, and he didn't want to have to wait for a full house under the scrutiny of the first arrivals. He parked off to the side, backing his car into the spot to ease a hasty retreat, if it was needed. Not running, no matter what the action might appear to be. He could foresee that is was possible he would need to leave in a hurry without looking back simply because his presence would no longer be tolerated. What he couldn't foresee is how he would survive if that happened.

The urge to bypass the house in favour of a visit to the stables was difficult to resist. It was the one place he knew he would find a warm welcome, if for no other reason than the fact he could offer a few peppermint treats. If only all friendship was that simple to hold on to. Gazing wistfully at the back building for a moment, Ezra gathered his reserve and walked up to the front door.

He heard the voices and movement through the screen door as he approached. The men were there and were making their way to the family room. They had been watching, waiting for his arrival and were now gathering to hear some kind of explanation. He doubted it would be accepted and had, as much as was possible, prepared for the eventuality. Before entering the home for what he feared was the last time, he pulled an envelope from his pocket. The was a temptation to simply place it on the table, turn and leave, but that would require a willingness to break a promise, and that was one betrayal he simply refused to have happen. Not on top of this.

"We're in the back Ezra. Come on through." Buck's summons sounded friendly enough, but was a bit strained, and definitely laced with a heavy dose of curiosity.

Making his way into the room, he could immediately see the stage had been set. One chair remained vacant. There was a small table beside it that held an empty glass and a full bottle. How much of the latter he chose to use was being left up to him. He stepped over to the mantle and placed his envelope there, looking at Chris when he turned back.

"It contains a letter for you, and one for Judge Travis. You can decide after our discussions what you elect to do with them. I will accept any choice you make. Shall I take the witness stand now?"

Chris slowly rubbed his left hand over his temple, already feeling the slow throbbing start. He had the feeling it was going to be a long night. They'd agreed before Ezra arrived to let Chris do the talking, but he was wishing now they had come up with an alternate plan. He had no desire to take on the role of judge in this situation and wasn't keen on playing prosecutor or juror for that matter. And he dearly hoped executioner, in any form, would not be in the cards either.

"This isn't a courtroom Ezra and it certainly ain't a trial. We just figured maybe there was something you'd feel like clarifying for us."

Ezra had taken his seat and picked up the glass, but not the bottle. He needed a prop, something to keep his hands occupied. It would have to do. "Before we get to any of the myriad of questions that have no doubt arisen from the inferences, innuendos and revelations of the afternoon, I was hoping you might indulge me for a few minutes. I want to share with you a story I first encountered many years ago, that has stayed with me over time.

I can't say where I first became aware of it. It is, to say the least, somewhat incredible. Almost too farfetched to be believed. Some of the characters are cliched and mired down in a morass of melodrama that would put a soap opera to shame. At this point, I can't offer the comfort of the reassurance of a happy ending, but I do think it is a tale that needs to be told."

He stood and walked over to the bar, filling his glass with ice and retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge before returning to the seat. With no objections made, and the rapt attention of every man on him, he spoke.

"This story," he began, "started several years ago, in a small southern town. The young woman who is the lead character was from a family of modest means. They hoped to improve that standing by using her charm and pretty face to marry into a higher tax bracket. She longed for more – for adventure, freedom and all the other dreams a girl of 18 possessed. Her family suffered from the all too common trait of considerably less imagination and saw no reason she should long for anything more than a husband who could give her, and them, a safe and financially secure future. To that end, they had taken various steps to arrange that she would seek out and entrap a young man in town who they had deemed appropriate. Being a good daughter, she went along with the scheme, or at least put on the appearance that she did."

He paused, filling the glass and taking a healthy sip while six men watched in silence.

"The courtship was simple, as she was both beguiling and conniving enough to lure the man into a relationship, reluctant as she was to proceed with the plan. What she failed to realize is that his interest in her was based solely on the hormonal drives of a male of certain age. A young man who, because of his family's standing in the community, was used to getting what he wanted. Whatever he wanted."

He hesitated for a second before plunging ahead. "Despite my reticence at discussing the episode, in order for you to accept the motivation of this lead character, are a few relevant factors in the story. The young woman was a victim of a party that got out of hand, which had been the intention from the beginning. Our supposed hero had several friends join him in an evening of depravity. If you don't mind, I would prefer to spare you the sordid details of the evening in question. It is not the pleasant part of the story and does not need to be repeated in detail here." He stopped, gulping down half the glass of water, almost choking on the ice.

Josiah took advantage of the pause. "You don't have to go into all of this Ezra."

"Oh, but I do. It would not do justice to the author if I selected only samplings of the story. Character development is critical to any good narrative. Now, where was I? Oh yes. I doubt any of you will be surprised to know that when she told her tale, it was not believed. Her own family dismissed it as nothing more than an effort to get out of the arrangement they were so desperate to make."

He was interrupted by a low growl from Buck, and a more expressive commentary from JD. "You mean Maude's own family wouldn't help?"

Ezra looked at him sternly. "I have said no names here. I am merely recounting a story. It is presumptuous for you to ascribe the tale to any true to life individuals and I would insist you refrain from doing so again."

"But…" JD stopped when he caught a cautionary glare from Chris and sat back in his seat. "Sorry to interrupt Ezra."

"Well, I suppose assigning a name to the character will make it easier to follow the story. I can't seem to recall the name given in the story I read, and for obvious reasons your choice is inappropriate. Let's go with Jane, shall we? Simple and to the point.

Time passes for Jane after the traumatic evening. Needless to say, she is no longer having social contact the cad, a fact that greatly upsets her family. Given his position in the community, she soon becomes aware of the fact there is a new young woman in his life. One whose story is remarkably similar to her own. And she learns that there is another party being planned. Oh, and she learns the one final detail that breaks the back of the proverbial camel. To her horror, and to the everlasting mortification of her family, she finds she is with child. She cannot say for certain which of the partygoers was responsible, but she knows it was one of them, as she had been pure prior to that night."

"Son of a bitch." Buck kept his voice low, but his words reflected the anger and disgust they all felt. Chris was fairly certain it was the first time any of them had sympathetic feelings toward Maude, and was a bit ashamed of the fact.

Ezra ignored the interruption. "Her family ordered her to 'take care of the problem'. An order she refused to obey." A flash of a smile crossed his face, disappearing in almost the same instant it appeared. "Instead, she packed her few belongings and made it known she was leaving town, vowing never to return."

He went to take another sip and discovered he had finished the water already. He cast a glance at the Tennessee whiskey on the table but stood instead to retrieve a safer option. JD moved faster, bringing two bottles over to him. A quick smile was offered as thanks, which the young agent also took as acceptance of the apology for his early gaffe.

"The following Saturday, when the party was due to happen, the guests arrived to find the body of the town's most eligible young man sprawled on the couch. Jane's family was questioned, but never considered viable suspects in the shooting death. The determination was that it was a robbery gone wrong, as money and jewelry was missing. Everyone knew that wasn't the motivation, but as there were no leads to follow, the case went cold after a time."

He looked up, waiting for reactions or comments. There was a quiet fury in the room that was almost tangible, but no one said a word.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 _ **tbc**_


	4. Chapter 4

"The action of the story flagged somewhat after that. Jane had a son and did her best to care for him. Common sense told her that she should give him up for adoption, hopefully to be raised in a good home. Two factors held her back from making that call. The first she knew was selfish. He was the only family she had now, and the idea of willingly giving him up was too hard for her to accept. The second reason was grounded in experience. The man who had organized the assault on her had been raised in a good home, by the standards of the community. She would not risk her son being placed in the kind of environment that spawned such a creature.

So, she did what she had to in order to provide. Fearing that she was being sought for questioning, she dared not risk the normal paths to income. She turned to a less reputable method of making ends meet. Jane was careful in her selected victims, staying away from decent people, choosing instead to target those who targeted others. She eventually came to fancy herself as a modern-day Robin Hood of sorts, although she rarely followed through on the give to the poor part of the equation."

He paused again. He'd had rehearsed this in his head dozens of times. Not just today, when he knew he would finally be telling the tale, but for years now in the anticipation of this moment. For all his preparation, it was proving to be considerably harder than he'd envisioned.

"Much as we are all finding the story –" Vin paused, looking for the right word, "enlightening, you don't need to go on with it all right now Ez."

Josiah seconded the comment. "You do look a little tired son. Maybe take a break?"

"And deprive Chris of the opportunity to hear the end of the saga of our flawed heroine? One look tells you he is most anxious to see where the story goes from here. I expect he has a notion of the path it will follow. It would not be fair to leave him wondering."

All eyes shifted over to Chris, who said nothing, never letting his gaze leave Ezra's face. After a moment of silence, Ezra gave the barest of nods and proceeded.

"As her son grew older, Jane knew that his presence was going to make her ongoing effort to provide for him, for them, increasingly challenging. She had, by this point, accumulated a reasonable sum of savings, while at the same time building up her inventory of contacts and connections. And, truth be told, she quite enjoyed the life she was leading. It had all the excitement and adventured she had so craved in the past. As the story had made clear in its early passages, Jane was both strikingly attractive and thoroughly charming, and well knew how to best utilize those attributes. Few of her conquests were angered by her manipulations, willingly parting with the sums she took in return for the pleasure of her company.

Don't misunderstand that comment. She did not sell herself. One horrific experience was sufficient to last her a lifetime. Her romantic conquests were chaste, unless she decided otherwise. Jane was most insistent on this fact, and any who challenged it found themselves deprived of both her company and a sizeable portion of their fortunes.

The story continued in this manner for several years, with Jane visiting her son at assorted boarding schools and academies whenever she could. Their relationship was described as both devoted and strained. The young boy could not understand why his mother had to leave, and as he aged, his growing understanding of her motivation left him both grateful and angry. Of course, the true nature of his parentage was not revealed, and he was left with a resentment for the father he believed had abandoned them, and for the mother he thought was in some way responsible for the act."

He could feel the emotions in the room, and feared for a moment they would be his undoing. All it would take right now were a few words, and he would lose the thread of control he was struggling to hold on to. He plowed ahead without giving any of them a chance to comment.

"Jane had issues and concerns of her own to deal with and failed to note this growing rift with her child. She had been keeping company with a very low-level royal family member in an unspecified European country. The lack of detail was, I found, one of the weaknesses in the story when I was first tol – pardon me, when I first read the tale." He was allowing the stress of the telling to affect his concentration and gave himself a moment to reset his focus. "Her presence at the noble's side allowed for the impression he was a lady's man, when nothing could have been further from the truth. The platonic nature of the relationship enabled her to become quite enamored of one of her consort's business associates and they began a clandestine relationship. I did warn you that the story had a decided soap opera feel, did I not?

Again, I will spare you much of the melodrama and sentimentality the author lavished on this part of the adventure. Many of the details would make our youngest associate blush. Some would likely make all of you react in such a manner. Alas, Jane was not destined for a happily ever after with this conquest. The hazards of spending much of your time with people of questionable honesty is that they tend to have far more enemies than is the average. One such enemy took exception to the outcome of a deal that had not gone to his liking and sought revenge. Jane found her paramour's body in the riding stables one morning. Within a week, the man responsible had met with a fatal hunting accident. It never was determined from where the shot had originated."

Ezra was no longer interested in watching for the reactions of the men he had, until this moment, been lucky enough to call friends. His mind provided all the image he needed of the disgust and disappointment he would see if he raised his eyes, and it was only going to get worse. Taking a deep breath, and another several sips of water, he moved to the conclusion of his talk.

"A few days later, as Jane prepared to leave town, she was visited by the brother of her lover. He professed his pleasure at the way matters had been handled and wanted to ensure she was properly compensated. She expressed nothing but confusion in return and refused any remuneration for an action in which she insisted she was not involved. She was, in turn, admonished for being foolish, not just in refusing this, but in denying her gift for resolving problems. He suggested that he'd hoped to be able to call on her again in the future, should the need arise.

Naturally she was shocked and deeply offended by the both the payment, and the suggestion that she would be willing to take up such an offer. A look into the envelope did a great deal to soothe her rage. Those funds would go a long way to ensuring her son got the full education she so desperately wanted for him, as well as provide them with a few of the luxuries she felt they both deserved.

Two months later, she received a message through an acquaintance, wondering if she had reconsidered the offer. There was a wealthy playboy sort who was stealing from Jane's recent benefactor, primarily for the purpose of keeping himself supplied with underaged sex workers. The letter made it clear it was an issue that could not be dealt with through normal channels. While she questioned the morality of a man willing to pay for murder, the character of the intended target went a long way to resolving any concerns she had. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was she would have been happy to take the slimy excuse for a man even without compensation. She was not foolish enough to share that thought with anyone.

Word spread, discretely and in only appropriate circles, of the new expert for hire. She was highly selective in the assignments she would take, insisting the targets met her criteria. Anyone who approached her with the intent of hiring a run of the mill killer found themselves regretting the error. Her ability to socially and financially destroy those who insulted her kept offenses to a minimum.

For years, for as long as her son was in school and dependent upon her, she had one additional rule. She took no job that would require her to work on American soil. She would not take the risk, however small it might be, of exposing him to the embarrassment should she be caught. Even greater was her concern he could be used for retribution if things went wrong. It was only when he had moved on in his own life that she took the chance to return home and try to reestablish a relationship. It turned out to be the one undertaking in her life that she was completely unsuited to perform."

He leaned back in the seat, still avoiding eye contact with any of them. He barely held his head high enough to allow them to see his face.

"And there ends my rambling for the evening. I rarely delve into books from the fiction side of the library, and this is an excellent demonstration of why. A fanciful yarn with a ludicrous plot and two-dimensional characters. More unanswered questions than there are resolutions, and an ambiguous conclusion. I suppose I should apologize to all of you for wasting your time with such utter drivel."

All six heard the faint hint of desperation in his voice, and none knew what to say. Ezra had always preferred keeping his history and his personal life will hidden. This went a long way to explaining that. Privacy was of paramount importance to him, and they knew that for him to open up, even in this backhanded manner was a testament to the trust he had in their judgement.

They waited for Chris to comment, but when he showed no indication he intended to speak, Buck did. "Tell me, Ezra. Just how and when did this boy of hers find out what his mother did for a living?"

"Those details were never a part of this story."

"Should they be?" Nathan asked as gently as he could.

"I cannot imagine they would add anything to the narrative, or the moral."

"Oh, so there is a moral to this?"

"All stories have a moral Josiah. Some are just harder to locate than others, and some not nearly as uplifting as one might hope."

"What do you see it as in this case?"

"There are several possibilities I suppose, depending on how you choose to interpret matters. 'You reap what you sow' comes to mind. Or perhaps 'justice is blind' to follow with the clichés of the story. Probably the most accurate, and forgive the common language please, 'life's a bitch'."

Nathan wasn't eager to ask for details, but there were still a few facts missing, and he knew if they weren't addressed now, they may well come back to haunt them all. "Sounds to me like there might be a few things missing here."

"Leave it be Nathan."

"No Josiah. If anyone wants further clarification, and it is within my range of knowledge to provide it, I shall willingly do so. Please, ask your questions."

Once he had the opening, he wasn't sure how to begin. "When did you - sorry - when did he find out the truth."

"Which truth are you wondering about? There is more that one to consider here. Are you interested in the truth about his father? He never was. None of the candidates would be worth the time or energy. It was a road best left untraveled. Or is it the second truth - when he learned of her actions. Her choices." He paused to regain control. This was not the time to give into his emotions. He had made it too far to fold now.

"If I am recalling the story correctly, she never told him. Circumstances and instinct led him to conclude something was amiss. Time, and a fatalistic sense of curiosity drove him to make discoveries he wished he had never found. He stopped will short of confirming beyond doubt, but that did not change the truth."

Vin was hoping the look on his face reflected sympathy, which Ezra might tolerate, and not pity, which he would despise. "Did this story say what became of the son?" He wasn't sure he was going to like the answer but needed to know how Ezra would spin that part of his history.

"The was a brief epilogue that gave a passing reference. There were some early forays to the disreputable side of life. Gambling and deception came naturally to him. However, in a mildly ironic, and another dreadfully clichéd response, the boy eventually turned his attention in a diametrically opposite direction and went into law enforcement. A startling lack of imagination from the author but not surprising given the predictability of the tale."

"Bet he's really a good cop." The enthusiasm and encouragement in JD's voice came close to being Ezra's undoing. He finally reached for the whisky to wash down the lump in his throat. The burn felt masochistically wonderful.

Chris stood slowly, crossing his arms tightly in front of himself and chewing pensively on his lower lip. There were a million questions he wanted to ask, details he wanted to know. His slow pacing was the only movement in the room as he mulled them over. Reaching the fire place, he picked up the poker, stirring the ashes as he stalled a bit longer. Finally concluding there was only one that he needed to hear the answer too he turned back to look at Ezra.

"Was there anything in that epilogue, anywhere in the story, that said the son ever used his contacts, his resources, to help his mother with any of her – jobs?"

There wasn't a moment of hesitation. No couching, no playing with language, no room for any alternate interpretations of the answer. "Never. She never asked. He never offered."

He met Chris's stare, never wavering. After almost a full minute, Chris turned back and stirred the flames again. He reached onto the mantle and retrieved the envelope that had been placed there at the beginning of the evening. Without giving it so much as a glance, he tossed it into the flames.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 **The End**


End file.
